User talk:MA4585159
FanFic Comments GSC Infantry Alright, here I come: *Riflemen: Missile Launcher; inspired by Elysium? *With SDRs as internal currency, wha does the GSC use as external currency? *Armored infantry; what is “adamantium”? *Marines: have you played CoD: Advanced Warfare? John Pan (talk) 05:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- *I can certainly claim that the design predates Elysium. The overall layout is similar to the aforementioned FLASH, and the earliest MANPADS relied on salvos of unguided rockets (the German Fliegerfaust and the Soviet Kolos). I'm not sure when, but I decided that, since small SAMs are spammed anyway, and can be miniaturized quite thoroughly because you don't need them to be orbit-capable or anything, you can carry a quad-pack. *SDRs are not currency per se - their value is defined based on a basket of currencies, and when a country uses its SDRs they are converted into one of the currencies that are then taken out of IMF's reserves. Therefore, national currencies remain, and even have floating rates. *A type of advanced composite armour plating found in T-140 and BTR-116 - a sandwich of depleted uranium, steel, polyethylene and advanced ceramics bonded with carbon and hammered into an extremely dense plate of heavy armour with such force the carbon partially forms diamonds. The term "diamond" ancient Greek αδάμας (adámas), "proper", "unalterable", "unbreakable", "untamed", so the term "adamantium" makes perfect sense as a description of it, even if bracketed. *Nah, even though I have it - because of the sharp ruble devaluation Microsoft ended up handing out Xbox Ones to employees instead of the bonus (couldn't have the dealers sell them at 30% higher prices). MA4585159 (talk) On advanced composite armor, I think I'll stick with AMAP for WWIV. And why not play CoD:AW if you have it? John Pan (talk) 05:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I think I've had enough of the series. I've taken a peek at the weaponry and gear on the wiki, though. - MA4585159 (talk) There's a ton of technological stuff there. While I'm going to use the Marines, stuff like guided grenades, boosters and walking tanks is going to be left out. As of right now. Oh, and for WWIV, I'll go to NGC, let's see what I'll stick in it. I'm thinking Titanium, non-Newtonian foam, Kevlar, and advanced ceramics. John Pan (talk) 06:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) NC Infantry Tumblr Is this blogging site blocked/censored in Russia? John Pan (talk) 03:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Never had any problem, so I suppose there's no blanket ban. - MA4585159 (talk) Well then, I think it could be an alternate place to put this stuff in. John Pan (talk) 03:48, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Armata Is this thing out? I'm seeing lots of pictures on it online already. Oh, and have you seen the PAK TA? John Pan (talk) 23:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) There is a confirmed contract for maintenance of T-14s, yes. As to PAK-TA, it's clearly such a project exists, but that Youtube vid? Pure graphic artistry. They can't decide whether it's supersonic or hypersonic, whether it carries 60 or 200 t, and it has only one engine. - MA4585159 (talk) I'm thinking of using that "graphic artistry" in 2054. Looks a lot better than what I had come up with before. And the T-14 Armata might be a serious source of deisgn input for my HMCP Mk. I. John Pan (talk) 05:59, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Here is the first OFFICIAL photo of Armata. http://mil.ru/files/files/parad2015/images/usr/p-3000.jpg Yep. Gotta wait for a few weeks for the turret. But note that both guys are seated in the hull. - MA4585159 (talk) So, it features an armored crew capsule, with a robotic turret. Sounding like our WW3 tanks. BTW, isn't the parade in May? (Hopefully, the turret comes out then?) John Pan (talk) 03:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) May 9th. They're doing the practice runs. - MA4585159 (talk) Ahw, here be spoilers! http://мультимедиа.минобороны.рф/multimedia/photo/gallery.htm?id=21804@cmsPhotoGallery. - MA4585159 (talk) Thank you, they will be very extremely helpful. So far, only IFV and MBT? John Pan (talk) 05:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) MBT, heavy IFV, light IFV, APC, SPG and an ATGM carrier IIRC. - One of the Armatas died during today's rehearsal. It then escaped under air cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9FsVBM6DU4&t=13m00s - MA4585159 (talk)